Why Do I Like Raven
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Not even sure what kind of summary to put here. Suffice it to say that Beast Boy is questioned about his attraction to his teammate. And things get really sidetracked at points during the questioning. Yet somehow, he's able to show that despite differences, that doesn't stop him from being attracted to the most interesting half-demoness to walk the Earth for simple reasons. BBxRae


**I felt bored and I decided to finally write this one-shot. It's a rather balancing counterpart to a fic I wrote a couple of years before, but this can stand on its own. Especially since I've had a couple of years in between to think more about this side of the subject. I've even developed some of my own questions for this one. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also, I add this here to any who might be offended because they don't like the idea of Beast Boy liking Raven or vice versa and clicked on this fic just to be angry with it. I already have it posted in my profile. I have no time, energy, or patience for your ship war. If you prefer non-canon and saying they're in character while non-canon, that's your opinion. Who knows, DC could do another reboot that turns non-canon into canon (or pushes it deeper away from the true canon). This is for those who like the couple, or those who actually want to understand why Beast Boy could like Raven.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: DC owns it. They produce, they reboot, they own it.**

* * *

_Why Do I Like Raven_

* * *

_Inside an undisclosed white-walled room_

"***Taps microphone on the table loudly*** Hey dude, is this thing on?!" Beast Boy loudly asked.

"_Ouch! Yes. My ears are ringing from you beating on the mike Beast Boy."_ A mysterious, deep, and annoyed voice spoke behind the only tinted window of the room.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Your voice doesn't sound deep dude. And it's not my fault you decided to start by writing me in an undisclosed white-walled room."

"_What are you talking about? I didn't write you into there. And even if I did you can blame my friend Golem for that since he's the reason why Raven has refused for you or her to be interviewed one on one by any other author on this site anymore."_ The admittedly not deep, yet still mysterious and annoyed voice said.

"There's nothing mysterious about your voice. Everyone knows it's you, Allen." Beast Boy said with a roll of his eyes.

"_... dang. Fine. I guess my cover is blown."_

"Which reminds me. How did you keep Raven or the others from realizing you kidnapped me?" Beast Boy asked.

"_Well, this isn't exactly a kidnapping. I just pulled you aside from your usual gig and put you in an undisclosed room so I could question you."_

"That sounds like a kidnapping to me." Beast Boy said with a smug look on his face.

"_... fine, I'll fill in that plot hole later."_

"Come on Al. That's like the worst excuse anyone could ever read in fanfiction."

"_Hey! I'm the one that's writing here, not you! Now stop acting like you're omnipotent! You have no idea how stressful this can be!"_ The author said angrily. "_And don't say my name. It makes it sound really awkward; kind of like I'm writing a self-insert in."_

"So you are writing." Beast Boy said toothily.

"_When did I say I-_"

"At the beginning of the fic. You said you didn't write me in here Al." Beast Boy said triumphantly.

*Scrolls up quickly* "_Dang, I did."_

"Besides it hasn't stopped you before." Beast Boy said.

"_Will you please stop jumping around. Now you have me confused."_

"It hasn't stopped you from writing yourself into fics before." Beast Boy clarified.

"_Oh… now when did I do that-"_

"There's that Valentine's fic of yours."

The author stayed silent. "Then you wrote yourself in that little story about everyone hating me. Then you're in Accidents Can Happen. Along with that one fic where you wrote about Raven being prego-"

"_Alright alright. That's enough out of you."_

"Not to mention that one story you're currently publishing and the one you're planning a-"

*Types quickly* And Beast Boy was suddenly bound and gagged.

Beast Boy's next words were cut off as invisible hands bound him with rope and duct taped him to the chair he was sitting in. He glared angrily at the tinted mirror that kept the author out of sight. If it hadn't looked like a kidnapping before, it did now.

"_Will you be willing to cooperate now, or do I need to write a fanfic of you finding out that not only can you change into different animals, but you can also change genders?"_ The author asked calmly.

Beast Boy morphed one of his arms to free it, and then ripped the duct tape off his mouth. "Ow! Okay! I'll cooperate! Dang, my beautiful facial hair!" He complained.

"_You seriously morphed an arm, but didn't morph your whole body to escape?"_

"Hey, you were the one that wrote my action. So the question should be why you didn't write a smarter way for me to escape dude?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

"_I just wanted to make sure I captured your character."_ The author said sarcastically.

Beast Boy's glare intensified. "You know I'm not that dumb Al." He said icily.

"And you're also normally more cheery. I can't portray you perfectly every time dude." The author replied.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Sure. Just like all the times in other stories." Beast Boy said.

"_... why did I do all of this again? It feels like this one-shot is turning from what I wanted it to be to pick on the author."_

"I believe it was because you kidnapped me to ask some questions about Raven dude. Isn't that what you had written in the summary?" He asked.

"_Yeah, that was… dang nab it. I keep on getting sidetracked by your comments. I don't even know how I could explain kidnapping you to get answers to some of my questions. *shrugs* Eh, plot hole. Don't care."_

"Obviously." Beast Boy said with a smirk. "Also, before we begin, can you stop making me say dude so much? I'm pretty sure that's annoying some of your readers."

"_... okay… Anyways, how about we jump into the questions I have for you."_

"Was there someone else you had questions for in here?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"Of course!" Another voice yelled behind the glass.

"_Wait! How the fetch did you get in here?! I thought you were still over in my other fic!"_ The author yelled incredibly.

"Isn't it obvious! I am the menace that haunts every author's nightmare on this site! I jump around from fic to fic, enlightening everyone with my humor and boundless wisdom! I am the one, the only, the fourth wall breaking champion, Control-"

*Types quickly* And the unknown voice was knocked out by a devastating haymaker from the author.

**KaPow!**

A heavyweight shook the room Beast Boy was in.

…

"Um, what was that all about dude-" Beast Boy was saying.

*Types* The last fifteen seconds disappeared from memory, Control Freak was erased from the story, returned to where he was waiting in the last story, and everything returned to somewhat normal.

Beast Boy snapped his head around confusedly. The rest of his bands tying him to the chair disappeared. "Whoa, what just happened-" He started to say.

"_So my first question for you is-_"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Did you just try to wipe my mind of what just happened bro?!" Beast Boy angrily asked.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I-" He started out strongly when his voice faltered. "Can't remember." He said with uncertainty.

"_Anyways, the first question I have for you is how do you find Raven to be attractive?"_

Beast Boy blinked his eyes. "How do I find Raven to be attractive?" He asked.

"_Yes. Believe or not some people would be turned off by her presence, or attracted to her more by her body than, well, her. And I want to get this story on track so I can at least get to the original summary I had written on my profile before. So let's hear it from you."_

Beast Boy finally set his joking face aside and thought hard on it. "Hmmm." His face took on sort of a lovestruck distant look. "Dude. I mean, she's not perfect, but oomph. I could see why people would be attracted to her body. For a half demon, she could pass for an angel. Hell so wouldn't deserve something like her."

"_Alright. I get that. But what do you find attractive about her?'_ The author said almost impatiently.

"Well." He suddenly looked almost a little nervous. "I guess… to be honest her body is smoking hot, but she also likes to keep her hair nice and smooth. And her smile…" The nervousness drained away. "... aw dude, there's nothing more attractive than that. Others I meet will smile all the time even when they're not happy. But every time Rae does it, it's a treasure because you know she means it. Plus, the way it just brightens her eyes…" He trailed off happily and sighed.

"_... Wow. That was actually a deeper response than I was expecting to that question. I thought you were going to just leave it at her bod was smoking hot."_

"Well think about it, Allen. I love to smile and help other people to smile. That's like the best part about being a superhero. Rae doesn't usually smile because she prefers to not express herself to others. She prefers to control herself. So I really treasure the times when someone else or I get her to open up that way." He said.

"_Wow, I need to note that down… I didn't realize how much you appreciated that little feature before..."_ The author trailed off. "_Alright, next question. How is it that you two can get along at times despite having different personalities?"_

Beast Boy raised his eyebrow a little. "Are you asking if Rae and I fight a lot since we got together?" He asked.

"_Knowing you two, I'd assume you'd still be arguing constantly. And for your information, this isn't one of the questions I came up with. People have told me they can't see why someone as immature as you could ever be with someone as mature as Raven."_

"Hardy har har. Good one Al." Beast Boy said sarcastically. "It might surprise you actually, but we don't argue as constantly with each other anymore."

"_Okay. Would you like to explain why for the readers who've asked that question?"_

"Simple. Things change." He said.

…

"_Really? You're going with that? Because that sounds like that cheesy line that was said in that last Episode-_"

"Dude." Beast Boy boldly interrupted the author. "That phrase is a little cheesy, but there's truth in it. Change is constant in everyone and everything, even us."

"… _alright, I'm listening."_

"Us Titans might have superpowers, but we're not like immune to the concept of change. We're just like everyone else." He explained. "We get older, we lose our hair, some of us gain weight…" Beast Boy listed.

'_Hmmm. Oddly enough, he's describing how he looked in that one Episode where Star went to the future.'_ The author thought to himself.

"You see." Beast Boy continued. "The problem some people have is that they put us on a pedestal to either worship us or mock us for what they think we are. They don't seem to, or maybe they refuse to think that we can change, that we're all 'perfect' the way we are." Beast Boy said. "In reality, we aren't what they perceive us to be. We all have our strengths, and we all have our flaws."

"_In some ways that does make sense. I've met people who think of you as the immature idiot on the team. And that's putting it kindly."_

Beast Boy shrugged. "Hey, everyone's entitled to their opinion dude. Sometimes their opinion is dead wrong, but they're still entitled to it. If they don't even want to bother doing something as simple as looking up my bio on Wikipedia to learn more about me, then who's to stop them from judging me for the way I'm portrayed to act?"

"_Well, I have to admit, there are plenty of documented cases outlining your immaturity. Both in the comics, and the show."_

A flat look came onto Beast Boy's face. "_But there are also times where you're portrayed in a serious role." The author clarified. "There are many comic versions of you where you're the leader of the Titans… and there are comic versions of you where you run parties at your parent's house in L.A. And while that be immature, your ultimate reason for it is because you're lonely. Your parents are dead. And you don't want to be alone."_

"Wait, seriously-"

"_There's also a serious version of you known as Beast Man in one comic. If I remember correctly you're married to Rose Wilson in that version."_

"Ooh, Rose Wilson. That's a hot gal there." Beast Boy said as a large grin came onto his face.

"_... I guess I'll be skipping over that question. I'd hate to have Raven kill me after reading this."_ The author noted. "_Anyways, my point is you're really a versatile character Beast Boy. You and all the other main Titans. Your personality is just about as versatile as the animals you can turn into. There's so many what ifs went over in the comics as to how a character could grow based on different events or actions happening. It's pointless to try and stick one label on you when not only have you been portrayed as so many different things, but because a simple reboot of the universe could further change everything and give you more options than before."_

For once, Beast Boy actually smiled at what the author had said. "Now you're really starting to learn some wisdom there Al. I'm glad you realize how everything isn't set in stone." He commented.

"_Thank you… Hey, I thought about it and decided to hell with it. Raven will probably kill me anyways for pulling you aside. So if you could have any other girl than Raven, who would you pick?"_

Beast Boy laughed. "Allen, are you going against your OP pairing?" He asked teasingly.

"_No." The author said indignantly. "I am being serious though."_

"Well, you know that Rae's at the very top of my list. She made it very clear that no other guy compares to me, and I appreciate her for it." He said.

"_If you asked me, I'd almost think she was being clingy."_

"Dude, the girl's half demon. Demons are known to be very possessive of what they claim to be their property." Beast Boy simply explained. "Just read about the demon Legion in the Bible. He did not want to let that man go."

"_Wait, was that a religious reference-"_

"Anyways, my point is that while Raven has a lot of human tendencies. She still has some perks from being half demon. Possessiveness being one of them."

'_And he doesn't sound angry at being her property. Must be some secret perks I've never thought about before…' The author thought._

"As to the question though, I'd have to immediately cross Starfire off the list."

"_Is it because she's too much like a sister to you?"_

"Partially. I've also never really seen her as more than a sister figure. Not like Cyborg with his little sisters family thing. But more like an older sister, one that I can go to when I need a favor, or a pair of ears to listen when I'm struggling. The main reason though is that Robin would definitely kill me for moving in on his girl." Beast Boy said.

"_But what if Robin was interested in some other girl instead. I've heard some people say they'd prefer him being with Raven-"_

"Ew. Gross. At least he's fiercely loyal to Starfire in the show. In the comics, he's really been shown as a Playboy. Going out with different girls, cheating on ones he's with, etc. etc. Anyways. I wouldn't go for her. She'd go for Speedy or Jason Todd anyways if she didn't go for Robin." Beast Boy said.

"_Dang, you just captured what happened with that one hero group. I think they were called the Outsiders? I'm not entirely sure. But Starfire was really portrayed as, pardon my language, a sex symbol in that one."_

"Like you said earlier dude, there's a lot of what if scenarios that could affect our actions down the road. Anyways, back to the question, I'm not sure I could try many of the other female Titans. They aren't wooed by the ears for some reason." He said while wiggling his ears. "I would definitely go for Rose though. She has a bit of that awesome Anti hero stuff going for her. She has a sense of humor. Plus like dude, she's freaking hot." Beast Boy said good-naturedly. "The only problem would be if she'd still be trying to get over Kid Devil's death or not.

"_Alright. What about Terra?"_

"What about her?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"_Hypothetically, if you weren't with Raven, and Terra was to just appear again with her memories, would you go for her?"_

"I could totally see us being friends again…"

"_I'm getting a but here with your pause…" The author commented._

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude, you understand. When you're betrayed by your best friend like that, it's kind of tough to build that trust back up." He said.

"_Didn't you forgive her before though?"_ The author quizzically asked.

"Forgiveness is one thing, Allen. Forgetting, that's the hard part. Even now years later, I still can't forget about it. It bugs me because I want to forgive and forget… but it just hit a little close to home. I could be her friend again. But she burned any bridges that could come after that. And like I said before, things change. We're definitely not the same teens that we were a couple of years ago."

"_That's… yes. I can understand." _The author thought to himself for a moment. "_Alright, let's move on. About when did you start becoming attracted to our favorite pale empath on the team?"_

Beast Boy smiled smugly. "You mean when did I-" He was saying.

"_No no no, we're going to keep it G-Rated here Beast Boy. I didn't ask when you started having sex with her."_

"By saying that word you've just bumped this fic up to a T there Al. Plus you mentioned it earlier-"

"_I was asking when did you start to become attracted to her?" _The author cut him off bitingly.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Can't blame a Titan for pointing out the obvious."

"_... just answer the question before I get a headache."_

"Beast Boy shrugged. "You know I can't really answer that Al."

"_And why not?"_

"Because I'm not even sure the people who originally wrote us know when our attraction to each other started." Beast Boy said.

…

'_Excuse me?' _The author asked.

Beast Boy shrugged helplessly again. "Look, Al. I know you and the readers know me and Rae have had a lot of our moments in the past. Both in the comics and in the show. Believe me, we value those times a lot more now. They helped to deepen our friendship back then. And who knows, maybe one of them was the kick starter that attracted us towards each other. But I don't think either me or Rae could honestly tell you when or where we knew we liked each other since we don't really know. It just… clicked one day for me." Beast Boy said.

"_... I can accept that answer."_ The author said.

"Yeah. And I mean just how many images have you seen on the Internet that people use to verify their ships? One moment that they say started it all." He said smugly.

"_Too many, for too many weird ships… yeah, that's a very good point. I'm putting that down in my notes… oh, I should ask who discovered it first. You, or Raven?"_

Beast Boy smirked. "Oh, she admitted she'd been attracted to me long before I realized I was attracted to her Al." He said confidently. "No lady can resist the ears." Beast Boy said while wagging his ears.

'_But you just said earlier that not all the female Titans liked the ears?' _The author thought confusedly. "_I'm just going to pretend you were being sarcastic there since that statement was obviously false."_ The author said.

Beast Boy frowned. "Hey!" He said indignantly.

"_Now this one's a more serious question. And it's one I thought of recently."_

"Wait, dude, you can't just leave me hanging about my ears there! The questions can wait! Some of your questions are literally reflecting what others have asked me before anyways! I want to question you on why you think chicks don't dig the ears-" Beast Boy was saying.

"_If you were to die before Raven, would you want her to move on and be with someone else? Or would you rather she stay alone the rest of her life?" _ The author cut him off.

…

A thick silence reigned.

…

…

Beast Boy blinked his eyes rapidly. "Wh, what?" He asked. He looked to be trying to process the author's question. "Where did that come from?!"

The author sighed. "_Look, I know I portray you two a lot as being almost inseparable. Invincible together and all that love doohickey sort of stuff. But in reality, you're not bound to die at the same time as the other. It's not often that couples will die together, especially in your line of work."_ The author said seriously.

Beast Boy blinked again. "Why didn't you ask Raven this question before?" He asked. He honestly looked caught off guard.

"_Because despite everything I'd heard, seen, or read about you two back then, I had never thought to think what you'd legitimately do if your counterpart were to die on you. Even though I read and wrote a couple of fics like that. So if you were to die Beast Boy, what would you think Raven would do, and what would you want her to do? Mourn over what could have been the rest of her life, or find someone else who could make her feel happy until she joined you in the afterlife?"_

…

Beast Boy studied his hands. "You know we do think about that a lot. Every time the alert goes off in the Tower… every time a new villain appears, every time a major villain shows his face... in the back of our minds, we know we could potentially be going into our last fight. That it could be the last time we work with each other as a team, and as a family..."

The author remained reverently silent.

Beast Boy sighed. "I'd want her to move on Al. She might not like it, but I know that's what I'd want her to do…" His face took on a sad look. "Sometimes, I can't help but think that if she were with someone else, she'd be so much happier than she'd be with me-"

"_Now you cut it right there mister!"_

The door to the room slammed open, much to Beast Boy's surprise. The author, a figure taller than Beast Boy, but not as imposing came in holding a laptop in his hands. "_I did not ask you that question to have you throw a pity party for yourself! You know that doesn't hold a single grain of truth to it!"_ The author said as he poked Beast Boy in the chest.

"Ow! Hey-" Beast Boy said in protest.

"_Listen, Garfield! If there's anything I learned studying your character, it's that you try way harder than anyone to make her and everyone else happy! Sure you do it in your own way which doesn't always work out for the best, but no one, no one, can doubt that you help her to be happy! Her Happy emoticlone can vouch for me! You got it!?"_ The author asked in an explosion of anger.

Beast Boy quickly nodded his head. The author calmed down somewhat. "_Now answer the question, without demeaning yourself this time. I know it's part of your character, but I hate it when you wallow in self-pity. You don't even realize how much of a benefit you've been not only to your team but to people like me in the real world. And we hate it when you feel so worthless. You're not. Trust me."_

Beast Boy took in a deep breath. "Okay." He almost had tears appear in his eyes at the author's sincere words. "If I died tomorrow, I know I'd want Raven to eventually move on. I know what'd she go through if she mourned for me the rest of her life. And I would never want to wish that upon her or anyone else."

The author gripped his shoulder. "_And if she died tomorrow, what would she want you to do?"_

Beast Boy studied the author for a moment. "She'd… she'd want me to move on too. She wouldn't want me to sulk and be miserable for the rest of my life." He admitted.

The author sat down next to him at the table. "_Do you realize that's another aspect of love there that I never thought of back then questioning Raven Beast Boy?"_ He asked.

"It is?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

The author nodded. "_Look, I admit that I believe when you truly love someone, your relationship or marriage with them won't end at death. It's an awesome belief I cherish and hope for. Love that'll bind your family together forever and ever into the eternities... But love also means you'd give anything or sacrifice everything you have for that other person because you cared more about them than your own needs. And to sacrifice the tie you held for a moment when you die so she could have the chance for someone else to keep her happy and not alone until she joined you. That's you caring for her needs more than your own."_

Beast Boy stared at the author. "I guess, I've never thought of it that way before." He said.

"_No, it wasn't because you never thought about it before Beast Boy. That burden rests entirely on my shoulders since that's the way I've always portrayed you two to act when one of you died in a fic of mine."_

…

Beast Boy finally chuckled. "Did I tell you before I'm glad you're finally starting to mature more."

"_Oh trust me, I'm glad you're maturing more too. And FYI, I'm not going to stop writing about you two being apart while you're both alive."_

"Obviously." Beast Boy said in jest. "And don't worry, that's just the way we like it. We could potentially live with being with other people, but I think as Greg Cipes said in an interview, I'm happiest when I'm with my Rae."

"_Did he say that in an interview though?"_

"Well, I know when someone asked Tara Strong at a Comicon about whether she would prefer waffles or me. She said in Raven's voice; *coughs to clear throat* I'd prefer waffles on my Beast Boy."

The author laughed at that. "_Alright. I definitely remember hearing that one!"_

"Duh, it was like one of the best things to come from one of our voice actors at a Comicon Al." Beast Boy said more happily.

The author opened his laptop again. *Types* A white chair appeared out of thin air for the author to sit in.

A white chair materialized out of thin air, and the author sat in it. "Dude, if you were to honestly write yourself like that into a story, you would seriously be OP." He said.

The author shrugged. "_Nah, people came on here to read about yours and your fellow Titans' exploits. Not about the Narrator. I'd just be in the way. Besides, nobody likes an Omnipotent OC. Those are always the worst kinds of fics." _

Beast Boy smirked. "Hasn't stopped you before." He parrotted.

"_And we were getting along so well." _The author said while shaking his head. "Look_, I don't have much time left so how about I wrap it up with the main overarching question. Why do you like Raven?"_

…

Beast Boy shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"_I don't know. You tell me."_

"I think one of the main reasons why you could say I like her is because she isn't me." Beast Boy said.

"_... explain, please. That went over my head."_

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Allen, there's a lot of things that go over your head."

"_Dude, nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast for that."_

"Did you just make a Drax reference from Guardians of the Galaxy?" Beast Boy asked.

"_Oops! I guess I did. Now I have to state that I don't own that statement so I won't get sued by Marvel. Anyways, you were saying?"_

Beast Boy rolled his eyes again. "Look, we both know this is a heated discussion on both sides dude. Some people prefer being with people who are totally like them in every way. Other people go out of their way to be with people who are exactly the opposite of what they are." He explained.

"_Okay, yeah. You two literally have the nickname "The Chromatically Challenged Couple" for a reason." _

"But what you all don't get is that I don't stick with Rae because we're the opposite of each other!" Beast Boy said a little loudly.

…

He sighed to release some of the anger. "Look. That phrase is almost as old as "Birds of a Feather". It has a ring to it, yeah, but it's really short-sighted to the actual truth."

"_... I think you actually just managed to insult both the RobRae and the BBRae fanbases at the same time there."_ The author commented.

"Look, I'm being serious Allen." He said with a serious face. "It's a lot more than that Rae's different from me. It's a lot more than the fact that underneath her hood and cloak she hides one hell of a hot body. It's… it's more than the fact that because of our looks and powers our dating pools rather limited." He looked at his hands, then back up at the author. He refused to wallow in self-pity over his looks. "The reason I like Raven is because of the good differences between us. The differences that push me and her to be better."

He paused and thought on his next words. "I didn't just choose to start dating her because I thought we'd be perfect for each other. I saw a lot of good things she had that I wanted to develop, and I learned later she saw a lot of good things I had that that she wanted to develop. Don't you see? Our relationship isn't based on the perfection we see in each other now. It's based on the potential we know we have to grow into years down the road. Good potential." He said.

…

The author wiped away a few tears from his eyes. "_Dude. That's probably the most beautiful piece of crap I've ever heard come out of your mouth."_ He said, feeling a little choked up.

Beast Boy nodded. "I have my moments. And it's thanks to Raven I'm having more of them lately." He said before he looked serious. "Look, I'm going to wrap up. Everyone knows who I am. I'm the green prankster on the team that lives in a messy room. I love to tell bad jokes no matter the situation and be the comedy relief when things look dark and bleak. That's all people ever think of me. Some of them won't look past that to see just how complicated I am. They won't look at the depth of the **** (seriously, you won't let me cuss Al?!) I've had to go through in my life. And that there will be their hindrance to understanding why I could like Raven, or why she would like someone like me."

"_So your advice to others is to study out your characters?"_ The author asked.

"Heck yeah dude. There won't be many people who are fans of a book series that'll like the movies if they borrow the names from the book and change everything else about the characters. Why would that fact change when you're writing fanfiction if you take our names and write us completely out of character? The more in character we are, the better you capture the original awesomeness that is the Teen Titans." Beast Boy said.

The author shook his head and smiled. "_Great, and now I'm making you too wise. Just promise that you won't ever fully grow up on me Beast Boy. I'd hate it if you lost your sense of humor."_

Beast Boy grinned. "Come on, that's my good difference that I'm trying to rub off onto Raven. She still doesn't like my jokes." He said.

The author laughed. "Yeah, she can be a little up there on her horse sometimes. What she needs is to lighten up." He said between his giggles.

"Is that so?" Another voice asked.

The two froze in their spots. "Did you, um, type that voice up on your laptop there Allen?" Beast Boy asked.

"_I… um… haven't typed on it since I made the chair appear."_

One of the white walls was covered in black inky darkness. Before the author could react, his laptop was encased in black and taken out of his grasp. He paled at that and then paled as he was entrapped by more black tentacles. He realized that he no longer had his OP laptop on hand to help him write himself out of this situation.

Raven finally appeared from the portal, and the laptop went into her hands. "Um… heh heh, sorry, Rae?" The author said while smiling nervously.

"Do you know what happens to those who anger me by kidnapping my fiance in the middle of a fight?" Her dark barely held back Rage filled voice asked.

The author looked to Beast Boy. He just now seemed to realize the ring on the green hero's left hand. "_Dude! I didn't realize you two were engaged! Congratulations!"_

"Um, yeah dude. I guess I forgot to mention that fact earlier… this was supposed to be why I'd like Raven after all." Beast Boy looked a little sheepish, and a little scared for his life.

Raven opened the laptop. Her eyes perused the author's notes. "Look Rae-, um ven. I only wanted an interview with Beast Boy. He's done now so you can leave with him without making things ugly." The author tried to plead for mercy.

"It says here that you had him bound and gagged," Raven said in a flat tone.

"Ummm…. Uhhhh… okay. I know that looks bad. But-" The author tried to continue.

"I'm clingy?" Her voice went from flat to more flat.

"Okay. You kind of tore the other male titans a new one my last interview with you. What am I supposed to assume-" The author was asking.

She looked up at him. The glare that was on her face was enough to silence the author. "You admitted to kidnapping my fiance."

_The author looked kind of sheepish. "Admitted is kind of a strong term. I'd prefer to use the word implied that it happened-" He was saying._

"I think you're deserving a special punishment for this."

The author put his hands up. "_Okay. I might deserve it. But you destroyed my freaking car the last time you left! I didn't even realize it till my friend Foams told me later that day-"_ The author was going to make a point.

"Don't even get me started with him. The way he made Gar be even remotely attracted to a shank like Rose." She said icily.

The author gulped. '_I'm really glad she didn't mention that part in my notes. If she doesn't look at them too closely, then maybe I might live'_ The author thought.

Raven thought to herself, and then a small evil smile came onto her face. '_Or… maybe not.'_ The author thought. He honestly wasn't sure in that moment how Beast Boy could be engaged to her.

"You know what, I think I know of something especially befitting for you." She finally said.

The author gulped. "_It won't be a tour of the nine hells by chance, would it?"_ He asked.

Suddenly, Raven's powers released him. The author dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Come on Gar, the others are at the crime scene waiting for us," Raven said as she formed a portal for herself and for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked really confused at the sudden change. He had thought that Raven was about to do something to the author dude for a second there. He shrugged it off and grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say, Rae." He said as he moved so they were next to each other. He wrapped one of his hands in hers.

Raven set the laptop back on the table and moved to walk into the portal with Gar. "_Wait?!"_

The couple stopped and turned to face the author as he stood back up. "_Um, not to sound ungrateful or anything. But weren't you going to like, punish me or something?" He asked curiously._

Raven gave him a flat stare. For some reason, the author wasn't unnerved by that. What he was unnerved by was the subtle smile that came onto her face. '_Again, how is he attracted to that smile!? I'm finding it really creepy at the moment!'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, Al, why don't you look out your window and find out?" She asked.

The author blinked at that. Clearly, he didn't catch her meaning. "_What-"_ He started to say in a confused voice.

"I'll make it simpler for you." Raven interrupted. "Cyborg says this is payback for what you've done to his baby repeatedly. Now, have a nice day." She said simply, before walking into her portal.

Beast Boy waved to him. "Thanks for the talk dude! Hope you aren't too destroyed when you find out what Rae did!" He yelled to the author before jumping into the dark portal. The portal closed without a sound.

The author was left standing in the room. His brain was still trying to process most of what had happened. "_Wow, I didn't even realize the two got engaged… I guess a lot does happen when you disappear for two years." _He muttered to himself. Not that he minded.

There was still the question though. "_What did Raven mean by Cyborg saying it was payback for-"_ The author paused.

…

…

The realization hit him like a truck. "No! No no no no no! That car was brand new!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

A few seconds passed as the author ran to a window where he'd be able to view his parked car.

…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Or rather, what now remained of it.

"That does it! I'm totally writing more one-shots of the T-Car being destroyed now!" The author yelled angrily.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**

**So yeah, just a little different. A little one on one action between author and characters. I know not everyone is comfortable with the idea. But hey, I'm always found it interesting to understand what it'd be like to interact with characters that I like. Heck, I'd totally love it to meet with the character's comic writers or the voice actors. That'd be tons of fun!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. And I honestly hope it did help to answer some questions you might have had. Remember, there's always Wikipedia if you want to simply look up their bios. Hope you all have a great weekend!**

**Till Next Time**

**Allen**


End file.
